legends_fortunefandomcom-20200215-history
Eldermoss Forest
The entrance starts with a meadow of flowers. You can hardly see what's inside the woods due to the fog. The forest looks captivating at first glance, but there is more to it than what meets the eye. History Eldermoss Forest is an enchanted forest and has been around for a long time. They are known for its high supply of materials that can be used in alchemy (such as potion-making) and blacksmithing. It gained other names such as 'The Dreamdrift' or 'The Forest of Illusions'. These are because, while it has beauty in its nature, it can be dangerous to linger inside there for too long. The forest is continuously changing, meaning that unless you're a frequent visitor of the woods, it can be very easy to lose your way. The forest is only suitable for those who are magically adept as they can resist the high magic affecting them, though not indefinitely. Those who are not will suffer from illusions/hallucinations and can lower their sanity as time goes on. The reasons why this happens is because of the fairies. It's their method of protection to prevent anyone deemed hostile away from their area. Do not let the forest's beauty trick you, as there is a risk of entering this field. People who venture through here are advised to leave the forest before dark, as it will gain a purplish and/or bluish hue in the woods. The density of the magic is stronger by night and is likely to suffer from violent hallucinations. Some may appear real than most and can attack the victim. It also has been told that the creatures that come out at night will be hostile towards those that step in their territories. This can be dangerous if one is suffering from severe hallucinations and will eventually lead to death. Culture There is little of their culture, but the fairies that resides there try to accept them and remain neutral as much as possible. Older generations still abide by their traditions while the younger doesn't. They are very wary of strangers, but if you were to come upon their village (if you manage to find it, that is) and can speak Fey language, they would slowly trust you. It would be best to bring a gift along, such as fruits. * Economy: Money is possible through the supply of materials that can be found in the forest. Some may be valuable than most, and if it's not used for alchemy, then they can be found in various marketplaces. * Religion: They believe in the spirits of nature. To them, Gods don't exist, so mentioning Aliac will do nothing. Demographics There is a high population of fairies and is likely to see one or two of them fluttering around in the morning. It is also liable to see a Nymph in the area. However, it's hard to come upon the town within Eldermoss Forest due to the protection method they placed upon it. Other creatures reside in the woods, mainly because they are resistant to the magic cast by the fairies. It is unknown whether these creatures are of good nature or not. Terrain Just a blurb about the landscape and general weather/climate. ''Wildlife'' What lives here? (Flora/fauna) Notable citizens Is anyone of significance from this area? Let us know! Other Info Anything that doesn't really fit in an above section may be placed here. :)